Traditions Under The Mistletoe
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. 6x11 post ep oneshot. Like the Taylors, the Messers are slowly building up their own family traditions.


**A/N: AAAWW! wub wub! That was a lovely episode! :) And thank God for Lindsay being in it. (Even though we knew she would be!) See tptb, you make me super happy when Lindsay's there. It makes me sad when she's not :( **

**Anyway, as ever, here is a little post ep follow up. The idea was given to me way before it was Christmas by Megan, but I never made anything of idea she gave me. So I've changed it a little and well yeah... Boom. **

**No wait! No! we can't say boom! *giggles* **

**I Heart Train aswell. Well done tptb for making guest roles actually work! YAY! **

**Actual note regarding the story - It pains me to admit, but the closest I've ever been to NYC is a connecting flight to Florida in Newark Airport, so some of my story may be a little off; but suspend your disbelief and go with it for me. :) **

**Hope you enjoy. Any feedback is really appreciated (it makes my day!)**

* * *

_Post ep oneshot, 6x11; Second Chances. _

* * *

"Need a lift guys?" Don Flack enquired as he ripped his elf hat off and tossed it into the back of his car. "Call it the elf express or somethin'?"

Lindsay giggled as she snuggled to up Danny's side, their hands intertwined. "We were thinking of walking it off."

Flack looked to Danny with a raised eyebrow. "Walking? In the cold?"

Danny nodded enthusiastically. "Lucy's gonna be asleep and what's an extra hour on the babysitter's wage?"

Flack shrugged. "If you're sure..."

"We're positive." They assured him in sync. "Promise."

Flack gave them one more staring look. "You're onto something. You guys... it's like the time I caught you..."

"Mac within hearing distance," Lindsay squeaked and then repeated it for emphasis. "Flack, please."

Flack smirked, his smirk telling them that he'd hold it over their heads forever. "Just don't use those elf costumes for what I caught you doin'.... You know what actually, never mind. Do whatever the hell you want with them. You will anyway."

Danny licked his lips and winked at Lindsay. "That's our night sorted."

"Go do whatever it is you've got planned. I'll go tell Mac you guys took off."

They smiled at their friend in thanks. "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it," Flack smiled as he gave Lindsay a one armed hug. "Watch him." He whispered, loud enough for Danny to hear. "You put that thing on to show Lucy and you may never look at an elf the same way a-..."

"And that's our cue," Danny growled at his friend. "Goodbye Donald."

"Yeah yeah," Flack smirked as he banged fists with his friend. "Go."

Squeezing Lindsay's hand wrapped around his Danny pulled her into his side and pressed a kiss to her temple as he tugged her in the opposite direction to where they would have headed if they were going home.

Don Flack stood for a moment simply shaking his head at his friends.

It was amazing what two years could do to two different people.

Shaking out of his revere, he looked over to Mac that had just placed a kiss to Stella's cheek.

"Bite me," he grumbled to himself as he picked up the empty Santa sack and hauled it into the back of his car. "Kissy faces here, smoochy faces over there."

"You know," A voice interrupted his grumbling, "It's been said that the first signs of insanity is using words like kissy and smooch-..."

"You can bite me as well, Doc."

Sheldon laughed as he glanced over to Danny and Lindsay, well down the sidewalk now away from where the team was. "Where are they going?"

"Going to have elf sex." Flack smirked as Sheldon cringed.

"Wrong on so many levels, Flack."

* * *

"No way!" Lindsay giggled. "He wouldn't..."

"I bet you fifty bucks and a kiss under the mistletoe that we get a message from Sheldon in this next five minutes with something along the lines of 'elf sex? You guys have a daughter.' Or something as equally as," Danny paused. "witty."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "So, where are we going then? You never did tell me."

Danny thought back to their conversation they'd had the night before after she'd made him promise not to say 'Boom' until Lucy had spoken her first word. They'd talked about Christmas in New York, and Lindsay had commented that she'd never been Ice Skating down at Rockefeller Centre. He had looked on in silent shock, but went with the conversation as she changed it's progression.

Now? Now it was mission: Create Messer family holiday traditions.

"Earth to Danny?" Lindsay squeezed his hand. "Anyone home?"

"Yeah sorry baby was just thinkin' about Lucy." He lied.

"Well, what I was sayin' was that your phone's going off."

"Mine?"

"Yeah," Lindsay nodded.

Both of them stopped simultaneously in the middle of the sidewalk and Lindsay watched Danny intently as he rummaged in his jeans pocket for his phone. He glanced at her, smirked before turning the phone to face her. "Read me what it says."

She glanced up at him before taking the cell phone and reading the text.

"Guys," She began dramatically. "I hope that you have rented a motel room to engage in your..." Lindsay gasped as she flung Danny's phone back at him. "Sheldon!"

Danny snorted as he read the rest of his message and shook his head as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. He retook Lindsay's hand and pulled her close. "That was Flack."

"But it said..."

"Trust me sweetheart that was Flack."

"How do you know that?"

"Doc knows I'd beat him if he ever said that.... Plus he wouldn't dare. Flack? There's boundaries in place he just crosses anyway."

Lindsay giggled as she glanced away from Danny briefly. She turned back to face him, but as the sight of what was in front of them registered, she stopped and took a double take. "Danny?"

He didn't say a word to her; there was simply a grin plastered on his face.

"Honey... I... Danny what?"

"Merry Christmas, Linds."

"Danny; how in the hell did you wrangle Rockefeller Centre's Ice Skating rink?"

"I got ways and means about me baby girl." He told her before tugging her toward the rink. "My girl told me that she'd never been. And seen as it's the time to spread Festive Joy; spend time with loved ones, and to uphold traditions... I figured it was time we actually made a few of our own."

Lindsay, still speechless gazed at the empty Ice Rink. "Is Ashton Kutcher going to jump me if I throw myself at you in excitement?"

"Why do you want him to?" Danny asked in a huff.

"No!" Lindsay squealed as she threw herself at her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hence why I asked."

He smiled at her. "Yeah 'cause I'm the only guy for you."

"Only husband for me," she added as she wiggled her nose against his before kissing him softly. "Thank you," she whispered in between kisses.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly, before twirling her in the air mid kiss. She broke away and gripped to him as he suspended her in the air. "Danny!" He laughed at the sheer terror on her face as he spun her as she scrambled for him to put her down. "Daniel!"

"Oh, Daniel, eh?" He smirked at her as he set her on the ground. "Very Mom like, Linds."

She flicked her hair and stuck her tongue out. "I try."

Danny took hold of her hand and tugged her towards the rental skates. "Five and a ten please?"

The girl stood behind the counter giggled as she walked away, leaving Danny dumbfounded. He turned to Lindsay with a raised eyebrow. "The girl did that when we went bowling as well," he observed. "Why do they laugh when I tell them our sizes?"

Lindsay shrugged. "Because I'm a five and you're a ten, and one five is half of ten?"

"Thank you for the math lesson, but I asked you why..."

"They giggle because I'm five and you're ten. I'm one half of you."

Danny smiled at his wife before pulling her to his side and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "They don't need to know our shoe sizes to figure that out, baby."

A warming feeling spread through her as she snuggled into his side. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Danny's unshaven cheek before whispering, "I think she's having Santa's elves make the skates personally."

"In the North Pole?" Danny mused with a childlike exuberance. "Maybe _she's _an elf."

"Will that be all?" the girl's voice broke them away from their conversation.

"No," Danny coughed, "that's it thanks."

"Alright, I'm told you've got an hour on the ice. I'll call when it's times up."

"Thanks." Danny smiled before tugging Lindsay over to the seats was. "I'll race you." He teased.

Lindsay smirked at him before kicking her shoes off and began scrambling for her skates.

Sitting and watching her excitement, Danny smiled to himself at the smile that lit her face up as she excitedly got ready for the ice.

Realising that Danny wasn't engaging in their race; Lindsay sat back on the bench sadly, one skate on, one skate off. She stuck her bottom lip out and sniffed dramatically. "You made me look silly."

"I didn't." He assured her. "I'm just admiring my view."

She blushed slightly before glancing down at her skates.

Danny laughed as he began changing his shoes to his skates, which allowed Lindsay to carry on with her own shoe changing.

"Ready!" She cried excitedly as she jumped from the seat and promptly stumbling.

Danny grabbed her arm and steadied her before laughing. "You'd think you'd never been Ice Skating before." He commented before going back to tie his last lace.

Her silence made him glance up at her. "Linds... You _have_ been Ice Skating before, right?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Oh this is going to be good." Danny smiled as he stood from the bench and took Lindsay's hand.

"Please don't make fun of me," she begged.

"I'll teach you," he promised her as she gripped his hand. "But only if you stop cutting my circulation off, baby... You're not having a baby now... you don't get that excuse,"

She giggled as she stood on the ledge. The next step would be onto the ice. Danny took a careful step down and smiled up at Lindsay as he held both her hands. "One step at a time," he told her. "By the end of the hour, you'll be a pro." He whispered.

She hesitated and glanced around.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

She glanced at him. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated with sincerity in his voice.

"Yes Aladdin," she giggled "I trust you."

"Alright Princess Jasmine, get onto the ice then."

"Don't let me fall." She begged as she tentatively took a step onto the ice. "Promise Danny."

"I can't promise you won't fall, but I can promise to fall with you; how does that sound?"

"I'll take it," she sighed before completely leaving solid ground and stepped onto the ice. She stood still for a moment and smiled proudly. "Look at me!"

Danny grinned as he took hold of both her hands firmly and began to skate backwards. "Don't watch what I'm doing, k? Concentrate on what you're doing."

"Are you going to skate backwards?" she implored. "Danny if we fall that isn't going to be good for your bac-..."

"What did I just say to you?" he growled.

She straightened up and giggled as she slowly moved her feet. "Am I doing good?"

Danny glanced at the two feet they'd moved away from the ledge and smiled at his wife. "It's like you're a pro already." He kind of lied.

"Really?" she gasped.

Without missing a beat, Danny replied 'no' and smiled apologetically.

Lindsay sighed and began moving her feet a little more as opposed to the little shuffles she'd been doing beforehand. "I'm gonna be a pro though." She informed her husband. "Watch me."

Danny smiled at her determination as he loosened the grip he had on both her hands.

"I think I'll be okay," she told him as her own grip loosened slightly. "You can let go of one hand."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Positive." She nodded as they began to take on a tiny bit of speed. "So long as you promise to pick me up?"

"Always," he smiled at her as he let go of both her hands and skated backwards from her. He then moved to her side slightly and began to skate next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"Good," she giggled as she glanced away from her feet that she'd been staring at. She turned her head to look at Danny's look of love and adoration for her and she blushed slightly under his stare. "So go on then, show me your skills."

Danny glanced around. "Me?"

She rolled her eyes, deciding to not even bother with a smartass remark. "Yeah, surely you have some spins and twirls under your sleeves."

"As a matter of fact," Danny smiled brightly as he skated to the side of her, "One year when Louie and I were in Elementary school, they'd called a snow day and he took me to some river off the park where we usually played ball you know where we..."

"I remember," Lindsay blushed at the memory of their 'moment' up against the tree that housed many of Danny's home run baseballs.

"Well, Louie laid on the edge for about 20 minutes, makin' sure it was sturdy for us and stuff... We spent that whole day playing hockey."

Lindsay smiled at the tale of Danny and his brother.

"After playing hockey, we thought we'd be cool and try to like do jumps; you know... what you see in figure skating."

Lindsay snorted. "You spent your snow day trying to be an ice dancer?" she teased as she carefully shuffled along the ice.

"Actually, we wanted to try and jump so that we ended up crashing through the ice, but Louie made me swear never to breathe a word to my mother."

"There we go," Lindsay giggled. "That's more like a Louie and Danny tale... Did you manage it?"

"Didn't make it through the ice," he sighed sadly. "But we were amazing at jumping by the end of the day."

"Let's see it then," Lindsay smiled.

Danny glanced at her before smirking. He skated away from her a little and she stopped still on the ice as she watched him. He shot her a look before leaving the ice and spinning before landing back on the ice.

And promptly falling to his ass.

Lindsay snorted with laughter as the tears streamed down her cheek at her husband's antics. "Oh my god," she whispered as she skated over to him carefully and offered a hand. "That was amazing."

Danny smiled at her sarcastically, before taking her hand and promptly pulling her to the ground, making her tumble on top of him.

"Danny!" she cried, "I was doing so well."

"I know," he assured her. "And this fall doesn't count, k?" he promised as he rummaged in his jacket pocket for something. "I just wanted to show you something."

"Cute."

"Alright, alright." He rolled his eyes. "No more hangin' with Flack on coffee breaks." He warned before he removed his hand from his pocket. He then held his hand above them and Lindsay's eyes followed him.

What her eyes saw, warmed her heart.

"Mistletoe?" she whispered. "Danny..."

"Messer tradition?" he asked her.

She lay down on top of him and pressed a loving kiss to his lips before breaking away and smiling at him. "Messer tradition."

He returned her warm and bright smile before lowering his arm that was holding the mistletoe. He laced his fingers through her hair as he pulled her close to him to engage her in another kiss on the ice.

Eagerly responding, Lindsay melted into Danny's advances. Both had complete disregard for the fact that they were on the ice at Rockefeller Centre, solo; with the whole rink to themselves.

Lindsay's teeth chattered against Danny's lip and he pulled away from her slightly. "Cold?"

"A little." She admitted as she moved off of him and onto the ice.

He smiled as he took his jacket off and slipped it over her shoulders; despite her reluctance, she slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped the oversized jacket up. "Thanks baby."

He smiled as he got to his feet and offered her his hand to help her up. She accepted and was quickly on her feet in Danny's warm coat.

Their fingertips intertwined as they both leisurely made their way around the ice rink, Danny taking extra caution not to let Lindsay fall, and Lindsay taking extra caution not to bring Danny down with her.

"Thank you for this," Lindsay whispered after a few moments of silence between the both of them.

"It was nothing," Danny lied as he squeezed her hand affectionately. "Anything for you, Linds."

"I love you," She smiled at him.

"And I love you too."

They continued to skate, they continued to fall, and continued to giggle throughout the entire hour they had on the ice.

And between them both, they decided that from now on, around Christmas; they would head down to Rockefeller Centre, and spend an hour being themselves and enjoying each other's company. They'd bring Lucy from time to time; but they'd make traditions with her.

Ice Skating at Rockefeller Centre was their thing. And both decided silently that every year they'd find a spare hour in between the gift wrapping for their daughter and shifts at work to keep their new tradition going.

Anything for a Messer tradition.

* * *

**Feedback is really appreciated; I'd love to know what you thought :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
